The Magician's Cat
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: When he was a kitten, Mistoffelees had been adopted by the world's greatest magician and stunt escape artist, Harry Houdini. The two were inseperable. Mistoffelees had always been a part of Harry Houdini's acts. Mistoffelees begins discovering strange things that his owner knows about. When one of Harry Houdini's tricks goes horribly wrong, he passes his magic on to Mistoffelees.
1. A Magical Adoption

**Well, as you can tell, I have posted yet another story. I'm not sure if I'll make this a romance/slash story yet. I'll think about it.**

**I do not own Cats.**

* * *

The sun shone through the window of the pet store as the day began. Animals stirred awake and prepared themselves for the day. A new batch of kittens slowly woke up and stretched their tiny bodies out. They stumbled their way over to their mother and pawed her stomach for her warm milk. A tom kitten with a strange tuxedo pattern was the one to wake up last. He wasn't as hungry as his brothers and sisters, so he went to play with a toy mouse.

The bell rang above the pet shop door and a tall man walked in. The kitten looked up from his toy mouse to see a face peering at him from behind the glass. The curious kitten walked over and pressed his nose against the glass. The face smiled and said something to the store worker. The kitten felt like something was wrong. He ran over to his mother.

"Mommy, why is that human pointing at me?"

She smiled. "My dear boy, he wants to take you home."

"B – But why?"

"So he can take care of you. We live in a place where humans come to adopt animals. They take us home so we can have a better life. All the food, shelter, and toys you could ever ask for! You will have fun, I promise."

The kitten noticed the two humans coming towards the glass. He nuzzled his mother and his brothers and sisters. The store worker picked him up and placed him in the other human's arms. He fit perfectly. The kitten purred as the human petted him.

"There you are, Mr. Houdini," the store worker said. "Have a good day."

"You as well," Mr. Houdini replied. He set the kitten in the box and carried him out to the car. The kitten fell asleep on the car ride home, dreaming of his new life. He felt the box shake and he cracked one eye open. Different scents filled his nose and he sneezed. The box lid opened and the kitten peered out.

So, this must be his new home. The kitten gazed around in wonder. There were strange contraptions around the house, which mesmerized the kitten. The man sat down on the ground, beckoning for the kitten to come out. The kitten slowly walked out to his outstretched hand. He spotted a box of cat toys, and his face lit up. But first, he decided to explore his new home. After about ten minutes of trotting around the place, the kitten decided he liked it here. The human placed out his toys and the kitten happily batted at a ball the human rolled towards him.

The kitten later learned that the human who had adopted him was the great Harry Houdini, the world's greatest magician and stunt escape artist. Harry put a collar that looks like a little black bow tie around the kitten's neck. The kitten tried biting at it and playing with it. Harry picked up the frisky kitten and smiled at him.

"You will be famous, my little kitten. I shall call you…Mr. Mistoffelees."


	2. The Mirror Handcuff Challenge

**Author's Note: Every performance by Harry Houdini in this story is a real performance he did. The conversations, however, are made up by me.**

***I will be putting up interesting facts during the story about Harry Houdini's performances. Check them out!***

* * *

_One year later..._

There was a side of Harry Houdini that no one, not even his parents or his wife, knew. He knew that animals could speak human talk, but it couldn't be heard by human ears. A cat could be looking directly at you and speaking your language, but all you would hear was 'meow'. So, Harry made the impossible possible. He put a spell on the animals so he could have normal conversations with them, just like he did with Misto (or Mr. Mistoffelees, but that name was too long, so Harry and Misto came up with that nickname).

"Are you nervous for tonight?" Misto asked. Harry was pacing back and forth inside their tent. Harry had taken a newspaper's challenge during a matinée performance at London's Hippodrome Theater: he was to escape from handcuffs that were bound to his arms and feet. Misto had managed to estimate that nearly 4000 people and 100 journalists came to see the event.

"Me? Nervous?" Harry smiled. "Why, I am the great Harry Houdini! There should be no need for me to be afraid!"

"But Sir – " Misto always referred Harry to 'Sir'. " – These are no ordinary handcuffs. It took Nathaniel Hart five years to make!"

"Yes, that is true. But do not fret, Misto. I will be perfectly safe."

Misto frowned. "Well, alright. If you say so."

Their heads perked up as the manager announced Harry Houdini to the stage. He gave Misto a quick pat on the head and walked onstage. Misto hopped down from the table he was sitting on and joined Bess, Harry's wife, in the front row. He jumped on her lap and nuzzled her hand. He took great pride in being Harry Houdini's cat. A couple of children had spotted Misto and went to play with him while Harry set up his performance. He called for the audience's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Harry greeted, his voice booming around the area. "Thank you for coming to my show. Tonight, I will be performing what I call 'The Mirror Handcuff Challenge'. Frank, if you will?"

Harry held up his hands towards Frank Parker, the representative of the newspaper who challenged Harry. Frank walked onstage carrying the handcuffs, which he bound to his arms and legs. Misto noticed Bess tense up slightly, so he nuzzled her hand, letting her know it would be alright. She smiled down at him and rubbed his head.

A good solid hour went by. Misto could see the sweat beads forming on Harry's head as he tried to release himself from the handcuffs. At one point he asked Frank of he could remove the handcuffs so he could take off his jacket. Frank denied his request, saying that if he did that, Harry would be able to see how the handcuffs would be unlocked. Misto glanced up at Bess, who gave a small sly smile. She winked at Misto and walked up to the stage.

She pressed her lips up to her husband's. They stayed like that for a few seconds. During that time, Misto thought he saw something very small pass between their mouths with his amazing cat vision. None of the humans saw, though. Bess smiled and walked back to her seat. Harry disappeared behind a curtain. The crowd grew silent. What was Harry doing? A few minutes passed and Harry emerged from the tent, free from the handcuffs.

The crowd erupted with gasps and cheers. Misto hopped off Bess's lap and onto the stage. Harry picked him up and set him on his shoulder. They basked in the glory of Harry's attempt. But suddenly, as the crowd gathered around him, he broke down and wept. He claimed that it was the most difficult escape of his career.

* * *

"Sir, that was absolutely brilliant!" Misto exclaimed back at the house. "How did you manage to escape?"

Harry's eyes twinkled. "Ah, Misto. A magician never reveals his secrets."

Misto pouted. "I wish I had magical powers, that way I can be special like you."

"But you are special in your own way. Besides, what other cat is able to talk to a human?"

"You have a point there," Misto mused. He stretched his body out and yawned. Harry picked him up and set him in his bed. Misto's eyes shot open. "Wait, Sir. When Bess came up to you during the performance, I saw something pass between your mouths. Did she give you the key to the handcuffs?"

Harry chuckled and rubbed Misto's belly. Misto fell asleep before hearing his answer.

* * *

**Interesting Fact #1: It was true that Bess went up and kissed Harry during the performance. It is unclear whether she held the key to unlock the handcuffs in her mouth. It is a mystery to this day.**


	3. In Need of a Friend

"Oh Tuuuggy!" A voice called in a sing – song voice. Rum Tum Tugger cracked one eye open and groaned softly. He knew exactly who was calling him – a little white and gold queen named Etcetera. He tried lying still to see if they would go away, but after a few minutes he decided they weren't leaving. He got up and tiredly made his way to his door.

"Yeah?" Four smiling faces peered up at him: Etcetera, Electra, Jemima, and Victoria.

"Will you dance for us?" Etcetera asked excitedly. Tugger sighed. It was the one thing Etcetera always asked for him to do.

"No, not today kittens."

She pouted. "Aw, come on!"

"Cettie, he said no," Jemima said quietly. She was the one kitten Tugger actually liked the most. She was his brother Munkustrap's and his mate Demeter's daughter, which meant she was his niece.

Tugger shook his head. "I have to…uh…" he frantically thought of something, then caught the sight of Munkustrap walking out of his den. "Go talk to Munk!" He dashed away before any of them could say anything else.

Munk cocked his eyebrow at the sight of Tugger running towards him. "What's up Tugger? You look like you've seen Macavity," he joked.

Tugger sneered at him. "Ha ha. Very funny. The kittens wanted me to dance for them and I told them no."

"Did Jemima ask?" Munk asked warily. If there were two things he ever wanted, it was that Macavity leave the junkyard alone, and that Jemima doesn't join the 'Tugger Fan Club'.

"No. She told Cettie to stop asking."

Munk sighed. "Alright."

Tugger glanced over at the kittens, who were watching him, waiting to pounce on him when they got the chance. "Munk, can I _please_ come with you while you patrol?" He pleaded.

Munk faked shock. "Did I hear correctly? Did the Rum Tum Tugger just say 'please'?" Tugger just glared at him. "Alright, alright. Loosen up. You can come with me."

"Well you're one to talk!" Tugger retorted as they walked away. "You're the most tight – muscled tom here! It's _you _who should be 'loosing up'."

Munk glanced at him, trying to look mad. He failed. He chuckled along with Tugger. "I know. I can't help it." Tugger had to admit that he actually had fun patrolling with Munk. Maybe he would get the chance to patrol sometime! Munk left with Jemima and Demeter to go hunting, and asked Tugger if he wanted to come. He declined and sat on the tire.

He gazed around the junkyard, bored. One thing Tugger liked to do was think. Can you believe it? Yeah, it's true. He liked to sit and think about a lot of different things. He watched the cats play and talk with one another, a smile always on their faces. He frowned. It seemed as though everyone was happy except for him. He thought about the reasons why he wasn't so happy and came up with one solution.

He needed a friend. If there was one thing Tugger could wish for, it would be to have a best friend. It didn't matter if it was a queen or a tom. He just wanted someone to talk to and hang out with. He had a few acquaintances, like Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer (part – time henchcats for Macavity). They were closer to him than the other Jellicles, but he wanted someone to be closer.

He studied the Jellicles, wondering which one would be a good friend. He drummed against the tire. None of the older Jellicles seemed to care about his attitude, and maybe even himself, and there was no way he was hanging around the queen kittens. The tom kittens were more fun, but still. How in Everlasting Cat was he supposed to find a friend?


	4. Bad Feelings

Misto had just finished up his breakfast when he found Bess sitting on the couch, watching Harry fiddle with his stunt contraptions. He turned and walked downstairs towards the basement. Bess noticed Misto and picked him up, holding him close.

"Oh Mr. Mistoffelees," she said. She didn't know about Harry's nickname for him or that they could talk to each other. "What are you and I going to do? I don't like these stunts he performs. Something bad will happen…I'm sure of it."

Misto hoped she was wrong. He hoped nothing ever happened to his owner. Instead, he nuzzled her head, purring contently. Bess smiled and curled up with Misto on the couch, reading a book. Harry came back a little while later, saying he had perfected the next stunt. He winked at Misto when Bess wasn't looking.

Harry and Bess went to the store to get groceries. Misto wandered through the house, bored. Without Harry and Bess for company, Misto often found himself lonely. He hopped on the windowsill and gazed out the window at the front yard. He wished he had a friend to play with.

Since they were gone, Misto decided to check out Harry's newest stunt. He crept down to the basement and found himself staring at a big milk can, big enough to fit a human inside. He tilted his head. What did Harry have planned with this? He leaned over the edge to get a better look inside. He lost his footing and fell inside. The lid closed up behind him. He started hyperventilating in the darkness.

It was getting hot and stuffy. Misto frantically kicked and scratched at the metal can. He yowled to get someone's attention. His vision started getting blurry and he was having trouble breathing. A few second later he heard Harry and Bess calling his name. He heard footsteps coming towards him and he scratched wildly at the metal can, yelling as loud as he could. The lid opened and Misto squinted his eyes. Harry looked down at him, shocked.

"Misto! What are you doing in there?" Harry asked.

"I came to see what your stunt was. I fell inside," Misto said sheepishly. "I got scared. I couldn't breathe."

"You should be more careful," Harry said calmly as he lifted Misto out of the can. "You could get hurt because of your size."

"Sir…what exactly are you planning on doing with this?"

"I plan on being closed inside and being submerged in water," Harry announced proudly.

"That seems dangerous," Misto commented.

"Yes, it does," Harry said thoughtfully. "But when have one of my stunts failed me?"

"Never," Misto admitted.

Harry chuckled and they walked out of the basement. Harry told Bess where he found Misto and she laughed, tickling Misto under his chin.

"Why need children? We have our own little troublemaker right here!"

She left to go prepare lunch. Misto wandered outside and lay in the garden. He smiled at the white tulips. No one, not even Harry, knew that white tulips were his favorite. He chased a butterfly and marched in line with a couple of ants. Harry watched Misto from inside the house.

"You know, Bess, I've been thinking," Harry said, turning towards his wife. "Maybe we should get another cat."

"Whatever for?" She paused her stirring.

"Well, I was thinking for Mr. Mistoffelees. He seems…lonely at some times."

She smiled. "And how would you know that he's lonely?"

Harry paused. "Um…because of the way he acts sometimes." There was no way he was telling her about his secret magical powers.

"Gee, Harry, I don't know." Bess turned off the oven and sat down next to him. "A cat is a lot of work. Remember how wild Mr. Mistoffelees was when he was a kitten?"

"Yes, but he was a kitten. It's in their nature to be curious."

"I'll think about it. Maybe Mr. Mistoffelees will make friends with the neighborhood cats."

"I suppose." Harry stood up. "Well, the show is tomorrow. I need to finish up my work." He left and went back down to the basement.

Misto was downstairs with Harry, counting how many people would be attending the performance. Almost the same amount of people would be showing up from his 'Mirror Handcuff Challenge'. They worked on Harry's outfit and even cleaned up Misto's bowtie.

It was time for bed. Tomorrow the show would begin.


	5. The Milk Can Escape

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were out stealing when they passed by an old building. A poster had caught Jerrie's attention and he stopped to read it. He tore it off the wall and peered at it more closely.

"Oi, Teazah, look ot this!" Jerrie said to his mate, Teazer. She spun back around and looked at the piece of paper in his paws.

"Whot is it?"

"It soys there's a mogic show tomorrah by 'arry 'oudini!" Jerrie said excitedly. "We con get the Jellicles oll togethah ond go see it!" Every cat had heard of Harry Houdini, and always went to his shows. The Jellicles, however, had never been to one.

"It sounds loike fun!" Teazer agreed. They took the paper with them and sped off to the junkyard. The Jellicles saw the mates run breathlessly into the junkyard, waving a piece of paper around. All the Jellicles gathered around to hear what they had to say.

"A magic show by Harry Houdini?" Jennyanydots repeated after the Calico mates explained what was going on. "That sounds like fun! The kittens could even go!"

"Please, Munk? We'll be extra good!" Tumblebrutus, one of the tom kittens, pleaded. Munk was rubbing his whiskers and glanced around the waiting Jellicles. They don't get out of the junkyard much, so maybe this magic show would be a nice treat.

"Alright," Munk agreed. The kittens cheered and Pouncival, another tom kitten, back – flipped, one of his specialties. "Everyone, go get your rest. We'll be having a busy day at the magic show tomorrow."

Surprisingly, the kittens did not complain about going to bed early. They quickly scampered off. In their minds, the faster they went to sleep, the faster morning came. Tired excitement filled every one of the Jellicle's bodies.

* * *

Morning came and the kittens were up bright and early. They were bathed and neatly combed. As soon as the Jellicles were gathered they set off. The kittens bounced the whole way there. Truth be told, all of the Jellicles were excited. Pouncival did one or two back - flips before Jenny got after him. He stopped, but still bounced as he walked. Jemima was so bouncy that Munk eventually had to give her a kitty - back ride so she wouldn't make herself tired. Seeing this as an opportunity, Etcetera asked Tugger for a kitty - back ride. He sighed and reluctantly agreed. She hopped on happily. They reached the stage and sat near the side, away from all the humans. It would be unusual to see a whole group of cats together like that. Tugger sat in between Munk and their father, Old Deuteronomy. He gazed around the audience and spotted a tuxedo tom wearing a bowtie. Tugger thought that tom looked interesting to talk to, so he got up and made his way over.

* * *

"I'll be in the front row!" Misto called to Harry. Harry gave him the thumbs – up sign and slipped on his outfit. Misto was walking around the stage, making sure everything was ready and in place. After giving everything an approving nod, he walked off the stage. He noticed a maned Maine Coon walking towards him.

"Hey," the Maine Coon said, hooking his thumbs in his belt. Misto looked him up and down.

"Hi."

"What's your name?" The Maine Coon asked.

"Mr. Mistoffelees, or Misto, for short."

The tom smiled. "I'm Rum Tum Tugger, or Tugger, for short. So, are you here to watch the magic show, too?"

Misto nodded. "In some ways. My owner is the one performing – Harry Houdini."

Tugger gaped at him. "Your _owner _is _Harry Houdini_?"

Misto fixed his bowtie. "Yeah. You've heard of him?"

"Have I heard of him?! Of course! Everyone knows who he is!" The stage dimmed, announcing Harry's arrival. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." Tugger waved and walked off. Misto ran back up to the stage. He was going to pull the curtain into place when the time came.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming to the show," Harry greeted. The Jellicles sat quietly, intrigued. "Tonight is what I call 'The Milk Can Escape'. I shall be escaping from a milk can that will be inside a locked wooden chest. All while being submerged in water!" The crowd gasped. The Jellicles stared at him, wide – eyed. This should be interesting.

Harry stepped inside the milk can, and someone placed it inside the wooden chest. He was slowly lowered into the tank of water. A tuxedo tom walked on the stage, pulling the red curtain into place before walking back off.

"Hey!" Tugger whispered to the group of Jellicles. "I just met him! That's Mr. Mistoffelees!" Old Deuteronomy smiled, glad to see his son was excited about something. Tugger watched Misto leap up onto some lady's lap. Tugger recognized her as Bess Houdini, Harry's wife. What a lucky cat Misto was!

The audience sat in silence as Harry was put in the water. It took him all of ten minutes when Misto walked back on the stage. He slipped behind the curtain for a few moments. He came back out and pulled the curtain with him. The audience gasped. There was Harry Houdini, standing outside of the tank of water! The audience and the Jellicles whistled and applauded as loud as they could. After the show, Tugger caught Misto's attention and beckoned for him to come over. Misto did and saw a whole group of cats watching him.

"Misto, that was absolutely amazing!" Tugger exclaimed. "I still don't know how he did it! Can you tell us?"

Misto shook his head and smiled. "Nope. A magician never reveals his secrets." Tugger invited Misto to come over to the junkyard, but Misto said he couldn't. He had to go home. He offered for Tugger to come visit him tomorrow. "I live in the big mansion in the center of town."

"I'll be there," Tugger grinned.

* * *

**Interesting Fact #2: Harry Houdini only performed 'The Milk Can Escape' as a regular part of his act for four years, but it remains one of the acts most associated with the escape artist. Houdini's brother, Theodore Hardeen, continued to perform 'The Milk Can Escape'.**

***I'm not sure how long Harry Houdini was in the milk can for. I couldn't find it. If you want, feel free to search how the escape is explained. It's really cool!***


End file.
